


El vínculo

by Dryadeh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las necesidades de la guerra han obligado al consejo a proponerle a Anakin que Ahsoka haga las pruebas para convertirse en Jedi antes de lo esperado. Anakin cree que Ahsoka no está preparada, pero la realidad es que es él quien no lo está.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El vínculo

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad el fic es gen pero insinúa que pueda haber algo más. Lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, poco después del final de la S4 de The Clone Wars pero ahora me ha dado por subirlo por aquí también. La realidad es que soy una sucker del Anakin/Ahsoka en todas sus formas pero tampoco soy capaz de saltarme el canon a la torera así que... esto ha salido.

**El vínculo**

 

—No está preparada —la voz de Anakin se elevó más de lo que le hubiera gustado y pareció repetirse con eco en las paredes de la estancia. El consejo Jedi al completo le observaba desde sus asientos, con Yoda a la cabeza.

Ahsoka estaba de pie, a su lado, en el centro de la sala, tensa y expectante. Anakin pudo sentir a través de su vínculo que lo que acababa de decir la había herido, así que procedió a explicarse.

Su única posibilidad de convencer al consejo y su propia padawan de que todavía no estaba lista para realizar las pruebas Jedi y ser nombrada caballero residía en hacer una buena defensa de su postura.

—Todavía es muy joven —dijo. Oyó a Ahsoka soltar un suspiro, demasiado bajo para que el consejo lo escuchara pero lo suficiente alto para que él lo advirtiera, como sin duda había sido su intención. Sin embargo, Anakin permaneció impertérrito, con los brazos cruzados a la espalda y la mirada fija en el Maestro Yoda y Mace Windu. Eran ellos a quienes debía convencer.

—Cierto es, maestro Skywalker —reconoció Yoda —pero a los más jóvenes la guerra obliga a crecer con rapidez.

—No tenemos suficientes caballeros para proteger a la República y acabar esta guerra —intervino Windu —En circunstancias normales la Padawan Tano recibiría más entrenamiento, pero es un lujo que no podemos permitirnos. El consejo la ha observado de cerca en sus últimas misiones y considera que está preparada para hacer las pruebas.

Anakin captó la mirada de Obi Wan antes de responder. Una mirada que le instaba a mantener la calma y pensar bien lo que iba a decir a continuación. Así que, en deferencia a su amigo, tomó aire e intentó calmar sus emociones.

—Con el debido respeto, maestro Windu, es una decisión que como maestro me corresponde a mí. Ahsoka es _mi_ padawan y yo digo que aún no ha llegado el momento de que se enfrente a las pruebas.

—Maestro Skywalker, no es intención del consejo poner en duda tu criterio como maestro —señaló Adi Gallia, con el tono sereno que la caracterizaba —Sólo las necesidades de la guerra nos han movido a convocar esta reunión.

Reunión era una manera suave de denominarlo. Anakin y Ahsoka habían sido reclamados esa mañana, tras regresar de su última misión. No les informaron del motivo. Lo descubrieron cuando se dirigían a la sala del consejo y se encontraron con Obi Wan, que les puso sobre aviso. Eso le había dado unos valiosos segundos para controlar sus emociones y disimular su disgusto.

—Maestro Skywalker —intervino Luminara —la padawan Tano ha participado exitosamente en docenas de misiones durante la guerra. Tiene más experiencia de campo de la que la mayor parte de miembros del consejo tuvimos antes de presentarnos a las pruebas, y ha demostrado su habilidad en numerosas ocasiones.

Unos días antes, el consejo se había reunido para proponer a Luminara Unduli que su padawan, Barris Offe, realizara las pruebas para convertirse en Jedi. Luminara se había mostrado conforme y ahora contemplaba a Anakin como en la batalla de Geonosis, cuando ambos creyeron que sus aprendices habían muerto, y la jedi le había preguntado si llegado el momento sería capaz de dejar ir a Ahsoka.

Al parecer el momento había llegado y su respuesta estaba siendo _no_. Hubiera sido más cómodo pensar que se debía al hecho de que hubiesen socavado su autoridad al decidir por él que el entrenamiento de _su_ padawan había finalizado, pero no se trataba sólo de eso.

Desde que había oído lo de Barris Offe, una extraña ansiedad se había apoderado de él y ni siquiera su última misión había logrado distraerle. Se había pasado todo el viaje a Bespin silencioso y pensativo. Ahsoka también se había mostrado más meditabunda de lo habitual, como si sospechase que ella sería la siguiente.

Pero Barris Offe tenía casi 20 años, y Ahsoka apenas tenía diecisiete.

—Es cierto que Ahsoka tiene grandes actitudes —replicó Anakin —Pero aún tengo cosas que enseñarle. Su entrenamiento no está completo.

El silencio recorrió al Consejo. Anakin observó uno por uno a los maestros, sopesando a cuáles habría convencido y cuáles apoyarían la postura de Luminara o Windu. La ruptura de la tradición no gustaba a todos los Jedi. La cuestión era si estarían dispuestos a hacer una excepción o no por hallarse en medio de una guerra.

Fue Plo Koon el primero en hablar.

—El consejo ha hablado y también lo ha hecho su maestro, creo que debemos escuchar a la Padawan. Dinos, Ahsoka, ¿crees que estás preparada para hacer las pruebas jedi?

Por primera vez desde que entraron en la sala, Anakin miró a Ahsoka. Ella evitó sus ojos. Tenía esa expresión de cabezonería tan suya que hizo que adivinara su respuesta antes de oírla.

—Sí, maestro —dijo, breve pero con firmeza.

Aunque sabía lo que iba a decir, escucharlo de sus labios hizo que Anakin sintiera una insoportable presión en el pecho.

—Deliberar sobre esto debemos —sentenció Yoda —Maestro Skywalker y Padawan Tano, retiraros podéis.

Ahsoka asintió con deferencia y se dirigió a la salida. Anakin la siguió, ceñudo. Una vez fuera, la padawan se volvió hacía él y le lanzó una mirada acusatoria.

—¿De verdad crees que no seré capaz de superar las pruebas? —le preguntó, sin dar rodeos.

—Yo no he dicho eso, Ahsoka.

Debía de ser prudente al hacerle entender sus motivos. Recordaba bien las cosas que Ahsoka le había dicho cuando el Hijo la había hecho caer en el lado oscuro. No quería que pensara que su negativa se debía a que no confiara en ella o la considerara incapaz. Quería que entendiera que si se negaba era porque era muy joven para ser Jedi, para asumir todas las responsabilidades y los riesgos que eso conllevaba.

—¿Entonces crees que sí seré capaz? —lo cuestionó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—No creo que no puedas ser una jedi, creo que no _debes_ —Anakin le puso una mano en el hombro —Ahsoka, aún eres muy joven.

—Maestro, sé que soy joven, pero estoy preparada —dijo con un tono más suave, casi suplicante, y lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules sombreados por las largas pestañas de los togrutas. La trenza hecha con granos de silka rozaba la mano que Anakin había apoyado en su hombro.

Su trenza de padawan. Desde que la conocía, Ahsoka sólo se había quitado la trenza una vez: cuando fingía ser una esclava togruta para la reina de Zygerria. Pero si superaba las pruebas, nunca más volvería a llevar la trenza. Ya no sería su padawan, ya no sería responsabilidad suya.

Ya no podría protegerla.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Ahsoka cubrió la mano de Anakin con la suya.

—Maestro, no podrás protegerme siempre. Tienes que confiar en lo que me has enseñado.

Ahsoka le había dicho algo parecido cuando derrotó a los trandhosianos que la habían secuestrado, que sus enseñanzas la habían mantenido viva y le habían permitido salvar a otros padawans. Quizás tuviera razón, pero eso no había impedido que Anakin se hubiese vuelto loco buscándola.

Comprendió que la razón de su negativa no se debía a que hubiesen tomado una decisión sin contar sin él o a que a Ahsoka fuese demasiado joven, o al menos, no sólo a eso. La realidad era que no quería dejar de ser su maestro. Siempre había sabido que algún día Ahsoka se convertiría en una jedi, pero lo veía como algo lejano, en un futuro indefinido. La mayor parte del tiempo, ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Aunque él no había pedido ser su maestro y al principio la idea lo había disgustado, había desarrollado un vínculo muy fuerte con Ahsoka.

Más fuerte incluso que el vínculo que tenía con Obi Wan. Obi Wan era lo más parecido a un hermano que tendría jamás, pero Ahsoka no era exactamente una hermana pequeña. Era algo más, una mezcla de su vínculo con Obi Wan y su vínculo con Padme.

Cuando un padawan se convertía en Jedi, su maestro solía sentirse orgulloso y satisfecho por haber realizado con éxito su misión de entrenarlo. Obi Wan le había dicho que estaba orgulloso después de que superara las pruebas.

No dudaba de que él también se enorgullecería de Ahsoka cuando llegara el momento, pero sabía que esa no sería la sensación que predominaría. El sentimiento más fuerte sería de pérdida.

El código Jedi era muy claro: los Jedis no debían sentir apego, ni siquiera por otros jedis. El afecto era peligroso y podía llevar al lado oscuro, pero Anakin había interpretado esa regla con bastante flexibilidad en más de una ocasión.

Lo había hecho con Padme, su esposa. Y estaba tomando conciencia de hasta qué punto había flexibilizado la norma con su padawan.

La suya no era una relación maestro-padawan normal. Nunca lo había sido, y quizás esa fuera una de las razones que hubiesen urgido al consejo a tomar la decisión de separarlos. En más de una ocasión, Anakin había antepuesto la vida y la seguridad de Ahsoka a la misión, incluso cuando eso suponía arriesgar a otros inocentes. Lo había hecho cuando tuvo que elegir entre salvarla a ella o salvar el holocrón que Cad Bane había robado, y esa había sido sólo la primera vez de muchas más. Se había saltado el Código Jedi de muchas maneras por Ahsoka pero la infracción más grave de todas era sentir algo por ella, lo que quiera que fuera, porque eso hacía que la impidiera avanzar.

Ahsoka Tano había llegado a él sólo como un préstamo de la Orden jedi. Un préstamo que no había pedido, que había aceptado y llegado a apreciar, y que ahora querían que devolviera.

En ese momento, la joven apretó suavemente los dedos de la mano buena de Anakin, devolviéndolo al presente.

—Quizás sea demasiado joven, pero he tenido un gran maestro —le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Anakin se forzó a corresponder a su sonrisa, pero el esfuerzo hizo que la opresión que sentía en el pecho creciera. Retiró la mano del hombro de Ahsoka y se excusó diciendo que tenía que meditar.

Por una vez, realmente tenía intención de hacerlo. Aunque él ya había llegado a una conclusión mientras el Consejo Jedi aún deliberaba sobre el futuro de su padawan.

Ahsoka estaba preparada para ser una jedi, pero Anakin no estaba preparado para perderla y, guerra o paz de por medio, dudaba que algún día lo estuviera.


End file.
